It is known to test a tire by placing a tire on a test belt or track, and by taking physical measurements as the tire rotates at a selected speed. Such measurements may include a measurement of forces or moments on a tire at various vertical loads. Alternatively, virtual measurements may be made by a computer simulation of a tire rotating under various loads. The physical measurements or virtual measurements may be used to further refine a design of a tire. Where a limited number of measurements are produced, these measurements may be supplemented by extrapolating other values by using a mathematical algorithm or by plotting the measurements on a graph and fitting a line or a curve to the plotted points. Such extrapolations may assume a zero slip angle when the velocity is zero. Such extrapolations may also assume there is no moment when no vertical load is applied. Such extrapolations may also fail to accurately model tire behavior under certain conditions, such as at low speeds.